


Early Birds

by misura



Category: The Magpie Ballads - Vale Aida
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Iyone and Shandei do a bit of bargaining in bed.
Relationships: Iyone Safin/Shandei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Early Birds

The demands of her new position had made Iyone an early riser. Shandei felt this to be both inconsiderate and inconvenient, as her own inclinations to stay up late (the better to be around when the wine and the hour had sufficiently loosened people's tongues for all sorts of interesting gossip and information to come pouring out).

Thus, Shandei considered it rather fortunate that, by virtue of her own new position, she possessed an easy remedy.

"For your own safety, I suggest you stay in bed at least another hour. Your Grace." The title, obviously an afterthougt, though Shandei had found that using it in bed might produce interesting results.

Moderation was the name of the game, of course, in this as in many other things.

The campaign to discover where Iyone was most ticklish, for example, was proving to be a lengthy one and not one Shandei considered likely to be brought to an ending any time soon.

Iyone sighed, then yawned: a mixed signal, if Shandei had ever seen one. "Work," she said.

Succinct yet sufficient, as was often the case with Iyone.

By way of a reply, Shandei kissed her, as much to out-succint Iyone as for the simple reason that she wanted to. Both were excellent reasons, clearly.

"One hour," Iyone agreed, returning with kiss with increasing interest.

"Two," Shandei suggested. Her mother had taught her bargaining, the lesson having stuck with her all the better for its rarity, though Shandei liked to believe that she might have mastered the art by herself.

With Iyone, learning to negotiate was practically a necessity.

Iyone laughed, breathless and beautiful, and Shandei felt all her sensible resolve crumble. "Why not three? Or four? Why not the whole day?"

"Because you do need to get some work done," Shandei said. "Eventually."

Iyone initiated their next kiss, her hands finding Shandei's, their fingers entwined. For all that it was a victory, it left Shandei a bit less in control of the field than she might have liked but then, all things considered, she supposed that was fair enough.

Learning to take what one could get counted as another necessity when it came to Iyone, and Shandei rather felt that she might yet turn this situation to her advantage, insofar as it wasn't already.

"Eventually," Iyone said, smiling down at her before she leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
